


Eyes on Fire

by smartwaterworks



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartwaterworks/pseuds/smartwaterworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Barton being influenced by the Tesseract, Maria Hill was taken instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I would give the warning that this is relatively graphic. I'm not wonderful at writing fight scenes but this is me trying and getting practice. :)

The crystalline cerulean orbs that were buried in the sockets of the woman’s skull shined unnaturally bright. They were evidence of an unknown power, wielded by a chaotic god, granted by a mad titan. The agent’s mind and soul, the very essence of her body, had been taken over. Her duty’s had shifted from protector to terror. She had become a weapon, and would hold herself as such.

The plan had gone along swimmingly, each step taken with the precision the director of the almighty spy agency could offer. The God of Lies had the mind of Shield at his every beck and call, and her secrets became his knowledge. Every darkened corner of the agency, every weakness and fault were now their target. 

The dark god only dealt with the woman as he saw fit, listening to her knowledge and admiring the way she kept the soldiers in line. He watched from the sidelines as her lithesome form scurried across the sewer’s floors without a care for the scum that layered the heels of her boots.

—-

As he sat in his durance, magic tendrils aching to escape, his grin grew manic. Her presence would upset the balance, the oh so scales of the agency. She would wreak havoc on the ones that owed him a crown, and together they would revel in the fire and screams.

When the missiles first collided with the outer shell of the helicarrier, the insane god’s lips seem to spread off his visage, showing the mad man that he really was. The god who had fallen.

—-

No number of shouts towards her would bring about her mental consciousness. 

"Agent Hill!"

Nothing. The woman mowed the agents down with the power she held in her bones, the move of her hands as they were placed ever so gently around the agent’s skull, the crack of his cervical vertebrae shattering the sound barrier as it reached the ears of many. His body would spill unceremoniously at her feet and she spared not a glance as her boot pressed neatly on the tile beside of him as she continued on her path of war. 

The barrel of a weapon was pointed towards man and woman alike, decorating the walls with brain matter and bloody flesh as all fell beneath her hand. The team behind her followed her example, slaughtering the agency’s personnel with not nearly as much precision as their leader.

—-

"Coulson, what do we do?"

"She’s heading towards the detention center! Stop her!"

—-

Barton was the first to step into her lane, and their eyes met as he pleaded for her sake. He spoke with a calmness that did not match the gaze he countered her own with. Maria’s smile grew as she shrugged off his pleas with no mere thought, and the barrell of her gun now aimed at his forehead.

"Are you telling me that you actually believe your arrow will get me before my bullet reaches you? Come on Barton, physics."

"I’m a carney, Maria. I didn’t go to college."

They both fire, and both miss, and the deadly projectiles hit innocent walls behind them. Steps quicken their pace as another arrow is drawn and released, and another bullet is pushed into the air. They are in arms reach now, and the dark god can hear each grunt and punch. The gun is used as a weapon, and the blunt force of it pounds against a nearby railing. Barton had moved in the nick of time, narrowing his chances of survival against her. They had trained together, but he hadn’t known that the woman had been holding back.

The bow falls to the ground next, useless in such close range. Her hand is grasping at the front of his neck. Neither had become languescent, both in such pristine human condition that this could continue for some time. But Maria must move with haste, and lady luck had chosen her sex’s favor. Barton threw a punch that collided with Maria’s cheek, and the woman’s hands fell as her body went limp to collide to the floor. Mid fall, the female’s legs shot out to kick at the man’s, pushing his body off its balance and his back fell heavily onto the floor. A knife was produced from her boot and Maria wasted no time in slamming it numerous times into his chest and torso.

Memories of Madripoor had twisted her fantasies, and with the influence of Loki and the Tesseract, she was a crooked woman with dark intentions. 

Covered in the blood of her enemies, once allies and friends, the woman stepped into the detention center and smiled. The god’s eyes watched her form as she stepped to a control panel and expertly removed the protocols which kept his barrier in place. Loki had been freed, and he stepped towards her, laughing.

"You have done well, my pet. Come, let us tear down the walls of this machinery and revel in our v i c t o r y." His hand grazed over her bloody cheek, a cut from the fist of an archer. 

"I’m afraid that won’t be happening. Maria, it’s time to go."

The two turned towards the voice and Maria immediately reached for her weapon. A man who once was her colleague, her confidant, and her friend stood with a gun trained on her forehead. She had no time to reach for her gun, no time to react before the bullet split air waves, skin, flesh, and bone. Her body fell back to lay quiet and still on the black floor, crimson blood pooling around her head from the exit wound. Eyes had now lost their resemblance to the ultimate power source, and lips stilled. Her liberator was death, and now her spirit would leave her form to be taken by a deity and return no more to this war her body lived.

Loki turned to the man with the receding hairline and stalked towards his unwavering form, a threat in each booted step.

"You dare to touch my belongings?"

"She wasn’t yours." He deadpanned, his angry glare unshifting. The angry god would not kill now, no, he would wait. He would wait until the crown was his, and then take the life of the one who took what was rightfully his. His lips drew into a cold sneer, each and every muscle in his visage contorting to create the most menacing expression the god could manage. Each word that was uttered from those terrible lips blew a cold air over the agent. "You will regret that... agent."

With a heavy sigh from flared nostrils, another gesture from long phalanges had his form flying through the cosmos to wait for the next battle. 

His thoughts roamed to the cooling body on the chilly floor, coating in the blood of his enemies and her own.

"Pity.. She was of use to me." 

He would continue this war alone.


End file.
